A Wonderfully Random Wonder World
by QuickSilverFox3
Summary: A series of drabbles involving various characters and pairings. Romance/Friends/Family etc will be updated when I can. Suggestions welcome
1. Chapter 1

**These will be a series of drabbles involving random characters form J/C/HnKnA. I will apologise in advance for any OOCness. Also I'm putting this here so I won't have to keep repeating it:  
>I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING APART FROM THE IDEAS AND ANY OC'S THAT MAY OR MAY NOT POP UP!<br>Summary: A King is only as good as his subjects; a Queen is only as good as her maids. And Queen Vivaldi's maids will do anything to make her happy.**

The young Queen of Hearts was lying on the bed crying her eyes out, clutching her stuffed bear tightly to her chest. A young faceless maid watched her with a sad look on her face. She ran down the corridor as quickly and as silently as she could in her high heels to the kitchens. She spoke quickly to the maids in there about something for a long time before six of them ran down to the town giggling the whole way.

Vivaldi woke up the next morning and called fro her six maids. They walked in with their hands behind their backs and mischievous smiles on their faces. "Your Majesty," here the maid paused and glanced quickly at her companions, "We have some gifts for you. We hope that you accept them." With that they curtseyed and brought out stuffed animals from behind their backs.

Vivaldi squealed with happiness and hugged the maid before hugging the stuffed toys. The maid had to be half carried out of the room, half from the sheer shock of the Queen touching her and half from the strength behind the hug.

Vivaldi grew up into the Queen that all the maids hoped she would become and she even befriended the foreigner, Alice. It was soon her birthday so the maids kidnapped Alice the day beforehand and with many hushed giggles and near escapes from Prime Minster White, got her to join the plan. Vivaldi woke up much like she had that day many years ago and once again called for her maids. Laughing more openly now they walked in, dressed in the cutest costumes they could with stuffed animals in their arms and a human shaped package with them. Smiling at the look of happiness on their Queen's face, they quietly walked out of the room expect for the one maid.  
>"We will thank you and the others, but we must ask you to keep it a secret."<br>"Of course your Majesty. We will do whatever it takes to make you happy."  
>The maid stayed there for the whole day, giggling at the childlike expression on the Queen's face and the embarrassed one on Alice's. Well, the dress they had got her into was extremely cute, but also rather revealing.<p>

_Even Royalty needs to have friends that look after them, although secretly. The Faceless maids would do whatever they had to, to keep __their__ Queen happy (and not beheading as many people)._

**Date:03/06/11**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got the idea from this off an article that I read ages ago about a deaf female drummer who could feel the vibrations through her feet.  
>Summary: The Park's newest worker doesn't run screaming in terror at Gowland's music. Gowland will find out why!<strong>

The newest faceless amusement park employee strolled around the park's newest attraction. Thankfully she hadn't encountered any of the park's role holders, which meant that her disability hadn't been revealed. In her eyes the park was the best place to be if you wished to hide something or if you valued your life. The Hatter Mansion housed the mafia; Heart Castle had the Queen, the Prime Minister and the Knight of Hearts. The Clock Tower was safe but boring. While the only danger in the amusement park were the rides (optional); the frequent gun fights with The Mafia (easy to run away or hide from); and of course the Duke's/Duchess' Gowland music. Any of the employee's and Boris would tell you about the sheer torture that was called Gowland's music. She would never hear Gowland's music.

"Oh, you!" Gowland said grabbing hold of her elbow, halting her in her hurried walk. "Listen to my new song!" He raised his violin, causing every faceless in hearing range in run for cover, but not her. To him, it seemed like she stood through the whole of his song without screaming or holding her ears or running away. It seemed like a miracle.

After she looked at him calmly with her non-existent eyes and said, "It felt very good sir, I'm it sounded good as well," then left. He was left standing there with his mouth slightly agape. What did she mean felt? So he tracked her down, it wasn't very hard. He simply played a song and looked for the faceless who hadn't run away.  
>"What did you mean felt?"<br>She chewed her lip while staring at his. "I mean that I'm deaf sir. I can't hear anything. I can lip read or feel the vibrations from the air. That's what I meant by felt, but it wouldn't have sounded very good sir. Your hands are in the wrong place."  
>So began the music teaching of Gowland by a deaf faceless.<p>

_You don't need to hear to play music; you don't need to play well to enjoy it. And that was all that mattered. Of course it was good that people could actually stay to listen to him play after a while._

**Date:05/06/11**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is between two OCs, the old 'Knight' of Hearts and old The March Hare. Hope you enjoy it! Please review either with a comment, con crit. Or a suggestion.  
><strong>000ooo000

The Dame of Hearts (1) crept quietly through the Hatter Mansion towards a certain sleeping Hare's bedroom. Cordula nudged open the door to look down on the current March Hare's sleeping face for what would be the last time.  
>"Harlan," she hissed shaking his shoulder roughly.<br>"What are you doing here?" he mumbled groggily, after being shook for several seconds.  
>"Your being replaced tomorrow and you didn't tell me!" she whisper-shrieked in his ear.<br>"I'm sorry, but I couldn't tell you. I knew you would freak out about when there's nothing I can do! I've been in this for longer than you have Cordula. I have to be dropped."  
>She frowned at him. Why the March Hares' were always so submissive to the Mad Hatter (2)?"<br>"Fine, then I'm dropping myself. My Queen had left so they are just gonna hafta find another Knight of Hearts too!" Cordula declared.  
>Harlan looked at her and sighed, he knew better than to try and change her mind. "You know when I first met you I never thought that we would end up like this," he murmured to her lying back down in his bed, pulling her down to lie beside him.<br>"Hey, the bad sense of direction comes with the role you know!"  
>"Oh really? What about always ending up here?"<br>She pursed her lips, "Nope, I think that's just me. You were really kind to me though. Making sure those Bloody twins or the Mad Hatter didn't shoot me and patching me up when they did. That reminds me: when are you getting replaced?"  
>"When this time period ends. Why?"<br>"Because I'm gonna shoot the Mad Hatter, and then I'll hafta get replaced too!"  
>He looked at her with wide eyes and then sunk back down into the pillows. He slowly grew paler and paler until he disappeared completely, leaving behind a clock as the sun's rays lit up the room.<br>Cordula picked up his clock and gave it to an afterimage that was hovering near by. She turned and walked out followed closely by the afterimage. After shooting the Mad Hatter and getting killed by the Bloody twins, the afterimage picked up their clocks and brought them to the Clockmender's tower. Cordula and Harlan were reborn together and they were happy. But Cordula's replacement unfortunately had inherited the urge to go the Hatter's Mansion which led to many close shaves with the March Hare.

_A love that could span death and rebirth between The Dame of Hearts and the March Hare. And an inherited sense of direction or lack of.  
><em>000ooo000

A Dame is a female knight

*giggles* sorry couldn't resist.


End file.
